


和老师做就不可以吗？

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 一个点梗的产出。如果不吃这几个孩子的爆炒请慎入。
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 一个点梗的产出。如果不吃这几个孩子的爆炒请慎入。

如果每天迫不得已上学都是为了同一个人，是什么样的感受？  
1  
十七岁的泷泽翼觉得自己无疑是天底下最有资格回答这个问题的人。  
泷泽是这所以偏差值奇高无比的名校里面的异类，这个时代都少见的那种很程式化的不良——他染了一头杂草色金发，假装是打的，其实是耳挂的耳钉在大太阳底下反射着让人无法忽视的光;脸上永远伤痕累累，不知道是夜里骑着那辆轰鸣声巨大却是小排量的机车去哪里搞出来的;最重要的是，他拥有可以被认定为不良的绝对性因素，那就是没有一个老师对他有特别的喜欢，除了那位。  
但他在意的人也绝对不是同学。  
这所学校里面大部分都是书呆子，除了优心，剩下为数不多的也就是每天上学无精打采，回家却精力旺盛，打游戏到半夜的混日子的人了，不如说小混混只有他一个。群情激奋，随便就能集合起来一大堆手下的，那种铃兰高校的时代已经结束了，取而代之的是平淡如白水的高中生活:令和废物宽松世代懒懒散散的每一天，即使男女合校也没有的恋爱。高一的时候还在这种生活中随波逐流——  
然而升了高二，他却突然变了一个人样。  
原因就是保健室的浦野。幸好大家都不知道，泷泽不知道该窃喜还是悲哀。  
2  
泷泽起初见到浦野老师，是在樱花凋落后不久的五月。彼时的泷泽木讷而沉默，是表里如一的无聊，也没有什么事干，下学之后走在回家的路上，夕阳拉出长长的影子，把细瘦的他同化为周围人家栅栏的一部分。  
但那天幸好他没有回家。是被好友优心硬拉去哪个部活来着，泷泽早就忘了，总之大概是五点多——五点多，他在一楼临窗的地方。窗外的经过的大概是保健室的浦野老师，穿着白大褂，慢慢走下被落日余晖笼罩的走廊。时值五月，石榴红得耀眼，月季也娇艳，日光散乱地反射着，落下金箔似的碎片，反射在浦野那副银边圆框眼镜的眼镜片上。流光溢彩，总之是十分动人的风景。  
那一幕存留在他脑海里有多久呢，反正是很久了。久到什么程度呢，泷泽都不记得那到底是哪天来，关于这件事的一切小细节都不记得了，唯有浦野老师的身影还清晰地存留在他不怎么灵光的脑中。  
浦野秀太啊。泷泽琢磨着，好像是有这么个人来着。听班上那些女孩子们说，是有一个新到我们学校的保健老师，看起来就很呆滞没什么女人缘的，没想到就是他啊。不过说到底，保健老师这种职位真的有用吗……不就是偶然照顾一下倒霉的学生而已啊……？而且一般电视剧里面都是女性的保健老师比较多吧？好像男性的话，又是这么年轻的……恐怕只有r18的腐向同人志里会画到吧……  
泷泽想了很多关于这位老师的事情。他也不知道自己为何会如此强烈地对一个新来的，只见过一面的保健老师感兴趣。不过他最后得出的结论是，既然这么好奇，不如直接去见一面比较好。  
没有办法，虽说泷泽是个不折不扣的中等生，但在行动力和决策力这方面，他可是毋庸置疑地优秀。找什么借口好呢？胃痛这种毛病一看就是装的，感冒发烧的话，一下又搞不出来，那就……  
于是从那一天起，2（A）班的泷泽翼变成了一个不良，一个独狼般但并没有什么实际意义的不良，周围的人都觉得他可能是脑子有问题了。  
只是每回被包扎的时候——他知道老师能看出来他全是故意的，心里也甜滋滋。  
3  
在没有学生的教室里，还是一楼临窗的地方，教英语的寺师上身西装齐整，下身却脱得一丝不挂只留一双黑袜，黑与白的对比强烈带给人极其强烈的感官冲击——而赤身裸体的浦野趴在讲台上，肉体碰撞的啪啪声透过窗户清楚地传到了趴在窗下偷看的泷泽耳朵里。  
听不清他们说了什么，但似乎只有轻微的言语刺激着，将那前端已经渗出水光的性器猛地突入了颤抖着的后穴，浦野咬着嘴唇沉默地忍受着冲撞，两人的交合处紧紧缠在一起。寺师平时上课憨憨的笑容真难让泷泽把他和现在的模样联系起来。  
仿佛台下真坐着满堂的学生一般，寺师玩味的目光扫过，浦野的脸立即低下去，最后还是咬着牙射在讲桌上；而寺师似乎是中出在了浦野体内，提起裤子来的时候一直疼爱自己的保健老师被操得晃晃悠悠，站都站不稳。  
正在他们以为这场不合时宜的禁断性事会以这种方式结束的时候，抱着棒球的优心跑过来了。他看见好友泷泽放学不回家，在檐下不动声色地愣了好久，觉得奇怪便决定过来看看。一拽对方胳膊踮起脚尖才瞧见屋里原是这么个情况，立马噤声缩回墙根底下，脸上的表情相当复杂。  
可到底是晚了。被推了一下的时候泷泽条件反射地漏了一点轻微的叫声出来，被一窗之隔的寺师听到了——他放下浦野的腰，皮鞋的声音一步一步向这边靠近，两个高中生被吓得抱成一团。  
只见他推开窗户，脸靠近他们不过十公分距离，那笑眼带钩的样子仿佛就在昨日课堂，却又带着让人害怕的气息，语法还不像日语……：  
“既然你们已经看到了，那就不能不参与了吧？”


	2. Chapter 2

4  
泷泽翼，十七岁。活了十七年未曾想过，爱慕的浦野老师正在给自己口交。  
在寺师的指引之下，泷泽小心地把制服长裤褪到膝盖，上目线看着跪下的浦野老师将自己的性器塞进口中。浦野老师刚被插射过一遭刘海还是湿的，不知是因精液还是汗水。散乱下来罩住垂下的双眼格外温柔又色情，唇线的边缘被啃肿了，带出莫名其妙的母性。泷泽看着眼前的这副场景心里又罪恶又渴望，即使实话说浦野老师口交技术并不算太好，吞进滑出齿侧扫过冠状沟的时候酥麻中有一点疼——但只需看一秒那张卖力的脸，泷泽就已经涨到接近升天。  
之前的浦野老师在泷泽心中是唯一的圣洁存在。而被玷污的老师非但没有引起他的反感，倒更加诱人了：他很快就在老师的嘴里缴械，被学生精液呛到的浦野秀太倒还勉强地笑着。  
寺师还邀请宫岛也来试试，宫岛倒是没什么顾忌，只问了一句，诶我之前没和男人做过可以吗？之后直接学着小黄片中的样子把浦野老师钉在墙上，从后面熟练地掰开双腿，就着刚高潮过的后穴直接插入进去，像是文化祭的时候给玲叶画眼线一样毫不犹豫。人小是真的，可那玩意绝对不含糊，皱起眉头就在大家敬爱的浦野老师穴内横冲直撞，很快找到那个点研磨着，搞到浦野大腿一直在颤，跪都快跪不住。  
浦野屁股上没什么肉，一把就揉捏得住，瘦窄一片身体抖得像个筛子，被裸身套上的薄薄一层白大褂是张餐巾纸。泷泽感觉比自己做过最黄的春梦还要色情，明明被操着的不是自己却又害羞又有点抱歉。他蹲下来正对着浦野老师看着他的眼睛，却被那嘴唇吸引住了。在老师无意识快到高潮张开嘴眯起眼睛的时候将自己的舌头送了进去，口腔内壁又热又软，将彼此的唇含进去，相互啄着发出啾啾的水声。初吻就是自己精液的味道——泷泽总没有这种实感，只觉得老师好好亲。寺师在一旁看着他们，也再次拉开西装裤的拉链。  
5  
与此同时，站在门口的草地按下录音笔的暂停键，记录下来的是浪叫混合着淫言秽语。他不能原谅，一直最喜欢的英语老师寺师竟然在诱导学生做这种事情：自己品行端正，成绩良好反倒吃了亏，老师只会在意优等生和差生，不费事的自己总感觉不管也不要紧。十七岁的夏天沉迷于拍照变得胆大妄为，买了拍立得就一发不可收拾，直到房间四壁贴满寺师敬笑得见牙不见眼的照片为止。视线顺着门缝往里溜，大眼睛里布满红红的血丝。他在脑海里想象着打开之后的样子，从口袋里摸出一根铁丝开始做坏事。  
门打开了。寺师像是早就预料好这一幕似的，抱着壁斜倚在墙边看着他，草地同学你怎么放学还不回家呢嗯？草地稜之晃着手里小小的黑色长方体，半是炫耀半是威胁地，脸上的表情仿佛这是张满分成绩单——老师，我可都听见了哦。也记录下来了，您说该怎么办呢？  
真是坏孩子啊。寺师扬起嘴角走过来，温和又坚决地夺过录音笔攥在手里，却也没有要删除的意思，手从背后绕过去解草地衬衫胸前的扣子。一颗两颗很快就敞开，露出的前胸雪白点缀两粒嫣红，立起来宛如奶油蛋糕上的草莓。果然是小孩，不管心理多么复杂身体还是纯情，揉捏几下马上就不再反抗。草地转过身来也想如法炮制，却结结实实被寺师压在身下。  
惩罚的措施是，被寺师抽出皮带狠狠打了屁股。草地呜呜咽咽中感觉喉咙发甜，声音憋在嘴里快要窒息。谁知道老师这么s，草地本来还想着至少不能在下边……泪眼朦胧中被要求抬高屁股羞耻地从后面进入，被顶得摇摇欲坠。下体不由自主缩紧，腿自暴自弃地夹住寺师的腰部。  
草地就这样被看光了高潮了，精液顺着腿根混合着淫液润滑液流下来，寺师沾了一手送到他面前调戏这平日里规规矩矩谁知会做出这种事的孩子。草地看着脸更红了，鬼使神差伸出小舌去舔。指尖被嘬得泛白，泷泽和宫岛在一旁看着同班同学这副与往常截然不同的模样，也心情奇异。  
6  
现在，一起来吧？  
寺师说着拉上窗帘，取出dv。从被生生干射的高潮中回过神来的浦野，看着后穴还在流汤的草地，吸吸鼻子，握住了他的手。


	3. Chapter 3

4  
泷泽翼，十七岁。活了十七年未曾想过，爱慕的浦野老师正在给自己口交。  
在寺师的指引之下，泷泽小心地把制服长裤褪到膝盖，上目线看着跪下的浦野老师将自己的性器塞进口中。浦野老师刚被插射过一遭刘海还是湿的，不知是因精液还是汗水。散乱下来罩住垂下的双眼格外温柔又色情，唇线的边缘被啃肿了，带出莫名其妙的母性。泷泽看着眼前的这副场景心里又罪恶又渴望，即使实话说浦野老师口交技术并不算太好，吞进滑出齿侧扫过冠状沟的时候酥麻中有一点疼——但只需看一秒那张卖力的脸，泷泽就已经涨到接近升天。  
之前的浦野老师在泷泽心中是唯一的圣洁存在。而被玷污的老师非但没有引起他的反感，倒更加诱人了：他很快就在老师的嘴里缴械，被学生精液呛到的浦野秀太倒还勉强地笑着。  
寺师还邀请宫岛也来试试，宫岛倒是没什么顾忌，只问了一句，诶我之前没和男人做过可以吗？之后直接学着小黄片中的样子把浦野老师钉在墙上，从后面熟练地掰开双腿，就着刚高潮过的后穴直接插入进去，像是文化祭的时候给玲叶画眼线一样毫不犹豫。人小是真的，可那玩意绝对不含糊，皱起眉头就在大家敬爱的浦野老师穴内横冲直撞，很快找到那个点研磨着，搞到浦野大腿一直在颤，跪都快跪不住。  
浦野屁股上没什么肉，一把就揉捏得住，瘦窄一片身体抖得像个筛子，被裸身套上的薄薄一层白大褂是张餐巾纸。泷泽感觉比自己做过最黄的春梦还要色情，明明被操着的不是自己却又害羞又有点抱歉。他蹲下来正对着浦野老师看着他的眼睛，却被那嘴唇吸引住了。在老师无意识快到高潮张开嘴眯起眼睛的时候将自己的舌头送了进去，口腔内壁又热又软，将彼此的唇含进去，相互啄着发出啾啾的水声。初吻就是自己精液的味道——泷泽总没有这种实感，只觉得老师好好亲。寺师在一旁看着他们，也再次拉开西装裤的拉链。  
5  
与此同时，站在门口的草地按下录音笔的暂停键，记录下来的是浪叫混合着淫言秽语。他不能原谅，一直最喜欢的英语老师寺师竟然在诱导学生做这种事情：自己品行端正，成绩良好反倒吃了亏，老师只会在意优等生和差生，不费事的自己总感觉不管也不要紧。十七岁的夏天沉迷于拍照变得胆大妄为，买了拍立得就一发不可收拾，直到房间四壁贴满寺师敬笑得见牙不见眼的照片为止。视线顺着门缝往里溜，大眼睛里布满红红的血丝。他在脑海里想象着打开之后的样子，从口袋里摸出一根铁丝开始做坏事。  
门打开了。寺师像是早就预料好这一幕似的，抱着壁斜倚在墙边看着他，草地同学你怎么放学还不回家呢嗯？草地稜之晃着手里小小的黑色长方体，半是炫耀半是威胁地，脸上的表情仿佛这是张满分成绩单——老师，我可都听见了哦。也记录下来了，您说该怎么办呢？  
真是坏孩子啊。寺师扬起嘴角走过来，温和又坚决地夺过录音笔攥在手里，却也没有要删除的意思，手从背后绕过去解草地衬衫胸前的扣子。一颗两颗很快就敞开，露出的前胸雪白点缀两粒嫣红，立起来宛如奶油蛋糕上的草莓。果然是小孩，不管心理多么复杂身体还是纯情，揉捏几下马上就不再反抗。草地转过身来也想如法炮制，却结结实实被寺师压在身下。  
惩罚的措施是，被寺师抽出皮带狠狠打了屁股。草地呜呜咽咽中感觉喉咙发甜，声音憋在嘴里快要窒息。谁知道老师这么s，草地本来还想着至少不能在下边……泪眼朦胧中被要求抬高屁股羞耻地从后面进入，被顶得摇摇欲坠。下体不由自主缩紧，腿自暴自弃地夹住寺师的腰部。  
草地就这样被看光了高潮了，精液顺着腿根混合着淫液润滑液流下来，寺师沾了一手送到他面前调戏这平日里规规矩矩谁知会做出这种事的孩子。草地看着脸更红了，鬼使神差伸出小舌去舔。指尖被嘬得泛白，泷泽和宫岛在一旁看着同班同学这副与往常截然不同的模样，也心情奇异。  
6  
现在，一起来吧？  
寺师说着拉上窗帘，取出dv。从被生生干射的高潮中回过神来的浦野，看着后穴还在流汤的草地，吸吸鼻子，握住了他的手。


End file.
